


Fear of Flying

by ava_jamison



Category: Batman - Fandom, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, M/M, Teenage Hormones, uncomfortable feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_jamison/pseuds/ava_jamison
Summary: Tim is nervous. Dick helps.





	Fear of Flying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Northern_Star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/gifts).



> I wrote this ages ago, for Northern_Star, who gave me a prompt and I ran with it. Just found it, am posting it now! :)

The cave was dim and silent. And really boring, compared to everything Tim did with the Titans yesterday. Especially the part with Kon. Or last night, especially the part swinging through the streets with Dick, fighting and flying. Or practice earlier, on the rings and bars, where Dick showed him a new move. “This is… this is stupid, Dick.” 

Across the med lab, Dick shrugged, counting syringes. “You got a better way to pass the time until we get word?” 

“Twenty better ways. And we shouldn’t be just… just waiting.”

“Yeah, well. Batman said wait, so we’re waiting. He also said inventory. So pretty much waiting and inventory.” 

“While he’s off flying around with Superman.”

“Patrolling with Superman. Recon, Timmy.” Dick’s smile was playful.

“I think he really likes flying with Superman.”

“Think so?” Dick, halfway through the next drawer, tapped his pen, grin now huge. “I wonder what could have given you that idea.”

“He acts like it’s a huge chore…”

“You know his fake-outs by now.” 

“Most of them.” Tim finished counting the field kits and moved to the next drawer. “He acts like he can’t stand it.”

“In front of us. You ever catch him when he didn’t know you’re looking?”

“Not r— what’d you see?”

“I’m saying that nobody, not even the grim dark, scary bat god doesn’t enjoy flying with Super—hey, you know what it’s like.” Dick marked a column on his clipboard. “Your friend takes you flying.”

“We’re coworkers.” Tim penciled in ‘22’ next to ‘butterfly bandages’ on his inventory sheet. “And only when necessary, Dick. For the job.”

“Uh huh.” Dick rolled a drawer closed. “Don’t kid a kidder, Tim. I’ve flown with a meta, too.”

“Well, yeah. Kory, but—” 

“Mm hmm,” Dick said, extremely appreciatively. “And Superman. Flew with him the first time I ever flew.” Dick moved to the next cabinet and started counting blankets. “Made quite an impression.” He winked at Tim. “Quite.”

Tim narrowed his eyes. Decided to ignore the leer in Dick’s voice. 

Dick wasn’t giving up so easily though. He pushed, just a little more. “So, uh…Tim. How many times have you flown with Superboy?”

Tim shrugged. “A few. It’s really not that big of a deal—”

“Yesterday you didn’t look like it wasn’t a big deal.” Dick put his clipboard down and came closer. To tease harder. 

Tim lost his place, had to recount the gauze rolls.

“Uh, huh.” Dick wouldn't stop. “Your face was all _flushed_ and your eyes were all _wide_ and you looked really _really_ …” Dick paused, letting the words hang.

Tim rolled his shoulders. Kept his eyes on the items in the drawer. Snorted through his nose.

“You looked really _happy,_ Tim.” Only he said ‘happy’ like he meant something else. “You ever do anything else up there?” Tim felt him coming closer, behind him.

“Dick, come on!” 

Dick leaned over his shoulder, and Tim could feel Dick’s breath as he laughed. “It’s okay, Timmy,” he said, arms coming up, one on each side of Tim’s shoulders to rest on the cabinet Tim leaned over. “My first ‘for real’ dream—he kneed him with the tiniest of nudges. You know what I mean, bro?” 

“Dick.” Tim stood up, bumping Dick, who gracefully stepped back but took Tim’s shoulders, turning him to face him. 

“For _real_ , real dream?” 

“Quit it, Dick!”

“Was flying. With Superman.”

“Ew, Dick! Do not tell me things like that!” Tim’s face was on fire. He couldn’t look Dick in the eye. 

“Need a little toughening up, Timmy. Man, nobody ever teases you. What are you Titans doing?”

Tim’s back hit the cabinet. 

“Of course, I never told Supes. I think it’s just a side effect of the flying, you know? And teenage hormones. You know about teenage hormones, right?” Dick was closing in, laughing and handsome and freaking Tim out a little and he didn’t have anywhere to go. “But you and Superboy are _both_ teenagers, so... ?”

“Dick.” Tim crossed his arms and closed his eyes, dying because his face was so red. Tried to quiet his pounding pulse.

“Come on, bro, you can tell me.” Dick’s hand squeezed Tim’s shoulder. “’Cause I think you want to and maybe you ought to go for it.”

Tim took a deep breath. Opened his eyes to find a grinning, beautiful Dick very, very close. 

Dick’s hand switched to rubbing his back, soothingly. “Tell your big brother. Come on, Tim.”

“Dick this is so not something I’m comfortable—”

“So _get_ comfortable.”

“Dick, that’s easy for you to say.”

“Easy peasy.”

“Look at you! You’re… you’re perfect.”

“What?”

“You’re perfect and who wouldn’t want to be with you—”

“Aw, Tim, it’s not like that—”

“But look—” Tim scrubbed at his face. “Look at me, Dick. He’s… he’s Superboy and I’m just… I’m just me.” 

“Just you?” Dick’s eyes widened and his smile went away, replaced by a look of total—how could Dick be so surprised? 

“You’re great, Tim.” Dick touched his cheek, gently. “You’re really, really great. You know that, don’t you?”

“I’m just me, Dick. And… And I’ve never even kissed—”

“What?”

“How can I just… with somebody like that when I’ve never even…” _kissed somebody for real_ is what he was going to say but all that came out was a word that sounded distressingly like ‘meep!’ because Dick was lifting his chin and Dick was kissing him, sweet and soft and tender and… then it was over, Dick pulling back to smile down at him, hand still cupping his chin. 

“There. You have now. That wasn’t so bad, was it?” 

Tim blinked, willing his voice steady, but it still only came out a whisper. “No.” 

“Okay, then.” Dick clapped an arm around him and hugged him, petting his hair. “You should try that sometime.” 

Tim had never been gladder for Dick’s arms right then, because Dick was the only thing tethering him to earth at the moment. Dick’s arms and the smile in Dick’s voice—the only things keeping him from a dizzy fall right out of the sky.


End file.
